The present invention is directed to a wire coiling apparatus with a recovery device for a coiled wire reel with a reel basket, comprising two concentric rows of basket rods arranged at right angles to a base plate that is rotatably driveable around a stationary vertical bearing. A reel lifting plate is arranged between the circular rows of the basket rods above the base plate, which reel lifting plate is movable up and down in the direction of a central axis of the reel basket by means of a centrally arranged lifting rod. The basket rods of the outer circular row are supported against the inner wall of a cylindrical jacket arranged upon the base plate.
If wire coilers of this type are to coil wire reels of different diameters, then it was hitherto necessary to replace the corresponding basket rods or to utilize replaceable base plates which were equipped with circular rows of basket rods with differing circle diameters. Depending upon the type of construction, the exchanged parts also required reel lifting plates of different dimensions.